craigofthecreekfandomcom-20200223-history
Kelsey Pokoly
Kelsey Pokoly (possibly''' Bern') is the deuteragonist of ''Craig of the Creek. Kelsey is a short young girl who is best friends with Craig and J.P. Appearance Kelsey is fairly short when compared to her friends Craig and J.P. She has peach skin, light red hair tied into a bun at the back of her head, and thick, dark red eyebrows. She also has Mortimer, a yellow and green bird that sits on her head most of the time. Kelsey wears a blue-gray T-shirt with a heart on it, and also wears pink shorts. In the pilot, her shoes are green and have a white bottom, but in the series, she wears blue boots. She has a dark blue cape that she wears around her neck. Personality Kelsey is very dramatic, in that she often narrates her life in her head in a style akin to theater. She likes reading, as shown in "The Final Book" and is very upset when she can't find the last book in her favorite series. Kelsey says she spent years reading the young adult series and threatens the librarian when he says he can't tell Kelsey who took the book she's looking for. Kelsey's stated she "doesn't do sci-fi." She was very aggressive about finding her book. Trivia * In the pilot, Kelsey had green boots. * In "You're It", it is revealed that her father is the only parent for Kelsey. And considering Kelsey’s comment about being “half-orphan” in the episode “Kelsey Quest”, it’s to be assumed that her mother passed away, possibly when Kelsey was at a very young age. This assumption is proven in "The Takeout Mission" when it is revealed that she did, in fact, pass away. * Kelsey was and in some ways, still is, very close to her deceased mother. Her mother read her bedtime stories (which may have been the source of her love of books), and in "Alone Quest" Kelsey thanks her mother for the beautiful day. * Kelsey is one of the only characters to be recast in the series, next to Earl Williams and Jessica Williams. * In "The Invitation", Kelsey revealed the only dish she knew how to make was the Hungarian dish, Chicken Paprikash. This possibly means that Kelsey might be part Hungarian. * In "Doorway to Helen", it is revealed that Kelsey is Jewish. * In "Big Pinchy", it is revealed that she is camera-shy. * In "The Takeout Mission", she mentioned that she is 8. * Kelsey's voice actor, Cherami Leigh. is also known to provide the voices of Lucy Heartfilia in FairyTail. * Kelsey does not share the same last name with her father, implying that Bern was her mother's maiden name. * In "Alone Quest", it is revealed that Kelsey is writing a book, "Robyn and the Snow Sword", which is what has been hiding behind the door that says "Keep Out J.P.". * Kelsey makes a cameo in the OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes episode,"Crossover Nexus", as one of the Cartoon Network heroes that were summoned and turned to stone by Strike. * In "Turning the Tables", Kelsey is seen doing the hype. * in The Williams Family Opening Theme Song it is revealed that Kelsey last name is Pokoly. Appearances Gallery Category:K Category:Females Category:Main characters Category:Heroes